Individuals are often asked to compile information in connection with receiving various goods or services. For example, an individual may often need to generate a shopping list for goods and/or services. Oftentimes, the information that the individual needs to compile for the shopping list is the same or similar to information that the individual has previously compiled but is no longer readily available, such as a misplaced or discarded handwritten list. In other instances, data for the shopping list must be gathered and organized from multiple sources, and certain items may be omitted in the process. In some instances, the individual may need to conduct research regarding the goods or services regarding, for example, the best available pricing, which may involve a significant amount of time. In other instances, the individual may proceed to a merchant location only to discover that one or more goods or services are not available or are difficult to locate. In still other instances, the individual may return with purchased goods and services only to discover that he or she was unaware of an applicable merchant offer related to the purchased goods and services. In yet other instances, the individual may lose track of goods and services that were purchased and accidentally procure unnecessary additional quantities. Enhanced systems and methods of managing lists such as shopping lists would be desirable.